


随手短打

by Elroy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:16:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elroy/pseuds/Elroy
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia), England/Scotland (Hetalia)





	随手短打

*苏英

一开始，斯科特揪着我的头发往墙上一遍遍的砸，他怒吼着叫嚣，像头发狂的红毛狮子。  
他喊，吃软饭的东西，老子供你吃喝就为了让你天天到黑酒吧里鬼混?  
我忍着头晕脑胀攥紧拳头，我没逼你养我。  
他松了手，我疼痛地跌在地上按揉流血的额头。想那时我才十五岁，我混蛋的哥哥连书包带我一起赶出家门，把头破血流的我扔在冷冰冰的楼道。  
我恨他，他一直都不肯给我解释的机会。  
我冷冰冰的躺在黑吧二楼的房间，金主握着钞票舔舐着我一丝不挂的身子，我冷漠的像块木头，于是他冲着我的脸一巴掌抽过来。动啊，该死的小婊子。  
我啐出一口血，咬着牙脱了他的裤子握着那家伙套弄，还没等我的金主满意，硬物破碎的声音就从头上炸开。啤酒瓶黏糊糊的碎片稀里哗啦的砸在我身上，斯科特踢开那个被砸晕的家伙恶狠狠的掐住我红痕遍布的脖子。  
听着，现在要么和老子回去，要么你就留在这继续被他操。  
我闭上眼睛长出了一口气，直到他逐渐失去耐心才不紧不慢的开口，头有点疼，抱我回去。  
他意义不明的冷哼了一声。

*dover(弗朗吉视角

他低下头，含着烟凑向我燃烧的雪茄，我透过升腾的烟雾去看他残留着潮红的漂亮脸蛋，绿眼睛藏在乱糟糟金色短发下无波无澜，他借过火，伸展着爱痕遍布的赤裸身体走向落地窗。  
他的表情藏在袅袅升起的香烟白雾里，就像所有在夜里揽客的婊子一样轻浮又难以琢磨，我拿起桌边的苦艾酒为自己满上，清涩的草药气味瞬间漫入烟雾朦胧的房间。  
我问他为什么一直留在这里，而他的答案依然和上次相同。  
他熄灭了烟，霓虹灯如水般裹住他的脸。  
我属于这里，和所有瘾君子一样，随时可以撒手结账，但永远无法逃离。


End file.
